1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) apparatus for medical imaging.
2. Description of the Related Art
The MRI apparatus applies a specific frequency and energy to atomic nuclei of a human body when a constant magnetic field is applied to the atomic nuclei, to cause the atomic nuclei to release energy, and converts the energy released from the atomic nuclei into signals so that a doctor can examine the organs, tissues, and structures inside the human body.
When a magnetic field is applied, protons configuring atomic nuclei are arranged in the direction of the magnetic field since themselves have spin angular momentum and magnetic dipole moment, and the atomic nuclei perform precession with respect to the direction of the magnetic field. The precession causes magnetic resonance so that an image of the inside human body can be acquired through the MRI.
Meanwhile, scanning by the MRI apparatus requires a time from 20 minutes to 1 hour or more according to an area to be scanned and a kind of MR images required. That is, the MRI apparatus requires a relatively long scanning time compared to other medical imaging modalities. The long scanning time is a disadvantage because it may inconvenience patients, and particularly, claustrophobic patients may not be able to endure MRI scanning. On the other hand, a reduced protocol may cause an incomplete images or images with poor quality.
Accordingly, apparatuses and methods are needed for reducing an MRI scanning time while improving the quality of images.